Just Like Ever
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: Sasuke escapes once from Orochimaru to see Naruto, no compromise. Sake, boys night, drunk sex, but how will it end? One-shot, includes Sasuke bursting out in laughter xDD


**A/N:**

**1) Thank you very much for reading my story. *Hugs* I hope you like it.**

**2) I want to thank all the people who either reviewed or e-mailed me about other stories *gives each of you a cookie*.**

**3) Uhm... nothing. ****Okay ready? *Pulls out white handkerchief and waves it in the air, Grease-style* One, two, three, go!**

* * *

Just like ever

The first time Sasuke escaped from Orochimaru to see Naruto, he was sure this would be a bad idea.

'It's only a one-time thing,' he kept repeating himself in his mind. 'Why do I even do this? It's natural to miss someone, especially someone that was so close to me. I shouldn't keep any contact with him, if either villages knew... oh no, that would be bad. However... I miss him. I have to see him. It was not me who asked, it was him. I'm perfectly safe.' Of course, he didn't feel any better.

"Sasuke."

Naruto was behind him.

"Dobe."

"Oi, don't call me dobe!"

"What else could I call you? Nothing suits you that well."

Just like ever.

They argued all the way to the hotel they would be staying. The plan was simple, they would just spend one day together, sleep at the hotel and return afterwards as if nothing had happened. Maybe arrange a meeting for later, maybe not. It all depended on how it went.

Part of the conditions for the meeting to be possible was that Naruto didn't mention anything about Sasuke leaving Konoha, or Orochimaru. Nothing, almost, could be said between them. No Hidden Village, no Sakura-chan, no Kakashi-sensei, of course no Itachi, nothing. It was hard to think of things to talk about. Of course, it was this what Naruto complained about all the way.

"Shut up, dobe. Even if you have nothing to talk about, you're still as annoying."

"Hah! Like you yourself didn't feel annoyed at your attitude, it sucks!"

"It's still better than yours, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"I'll call you as I damn well please, DOBE."

They were in the hotel room. All they did was sit in a sofa and argue, and argue, and argue again until it had grown dark. They followed the plan, by quickly changing and standing outside, closing the door.

"You're going to regret calling me that!"

"I don't think so."

"Yes, because I'll _make _you regret it, if I have to."

"Hnn. You couldn't ever get to _touch _me, loser."

"Aaaaaarrrrrgh Sasuke! You're a bastard!"

"Baka."

They continued the argument until they were in a bar. Some ninjas liked to go to bars, although drinking too much was dangerous.

They didn't care. It was something like their ninja night out. No stress, no missions. Just them.

"Another round, please," said Naruto as he finished his seventh one. He was quick. "Come on, Sasuke! You're too slow."

"You shouldn't drink too much, Naruto. I don't want to have to carry you back to the hotel." Of course, Naruto had _already _drank _too much_. He would _have to _carry him back.

"I will be the one who will be carrying _you_, since Uchihas apparently don't know much about alcohol."

"For your further information, Uchihas have always been known to have an excellent taste in everything, and I _love _sake."

"You _love _sake?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then how about some?"

"Expensive. You already had about nine drinks, Naruto."

"I think I can manage, since I'm a very enduring kind of man. Hmmm," he said while showing off the muscles of his arm and shoulder, "these are not free, you see... it's a sign that I'm so much better than you. Hah! Plus, I've saved some money..."

"Alright, sake it is, then," Sasuke said, feeling already dizzy.

Some hours later, they were back at the hotel, drunk, barely managing to carry the sake bottles they had not been able to finish outside. That was no problem, though, since they would finish them inside. This, and everything else, made them burst in laughter.

"I tell you, that was, hahahahahaha, was a fucking perver—(laugh), perverted thing for him to do!" said Naruto as he pulled the door open and almost fell to the floor. He would have, but Sasuke was somehow crawling on all fours to the sofa, and he fell over his raven haired friend. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, but he pushed the door with his right foot and effectively closed it. They didn't ever make it to the sofa.

"Do—Dobe, (laugh) I cannot... cannot (laugh) believe (laugh)..."

"Believe it!" said Naruto. They laughed again.

"Kakashi-sensei! (laugh) who would have (laugh)..." Sasuke had asked Naruto how everyone had been, since Naruto had grown popular since Sasuke's departure. As long as they didn't mention his departure itself, everything was alright.

"I know, (laugh), I know," Naruto interrupted.

"Ahahaha, tell me, tell me more," Sasuke pleaded.

"Oh (laugh), I'm not saying anything, not anymore!" Naruto said, between bursts of laughter. "The (laughs), the rules!"

"Come on, (laugh) please, Naruto!"

"Bastard, you said..."

"Please, Naruto!" Sasuke gave him a wide, drunk smile, while still chuckling lightly.

"Heh, okay. This one's about... hmm..."

"Sakura! I want to know one about Sakura!"

Naruto thought for a moment, a very brief one, and then exploded in loud chuckles.

"What?" Sasuke asked, already starting to laugh at Naruto's hyperactive giggles. They were contagious. "What? Tell me, Naruto!"

"(Laugh) okay, okay (laugh). Listen. Hahahaha, you do remember Rock Lee, right?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto refered him the story.

"Oh God," Sasuke said, then laughed uncontrollably for several minutes, then managed to speak again, "I wouldn't have thought (laugh) of anyone (laugh), hahaha, Rock Lee! (really long laugh) It was only (laugh) a damn beer..." They both laughed again.

"Gai told us (laugh) Lee actually _is _like that (laugh)... Sakura, aaaaahahahahahahah she was (laugh), she was terryfied!"

"Wait wait (laugh), do you mean every time he does that (laugh...)"

"Yeah! He can't even take a sip!"

They laughed for a terribly long time.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but after a while, Sasuke was about to cry and Naruto, for what anybody normal could tell, had already fallen asleep.

"Why do I miss you this much, teme?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed.

Sasuke tried to think of an answer. Or a way to answer, but he didn't find anything to say. Then again, maybe it was the alcohol.

Suddenly, it just slipped from his lips: "I love you, dobe."

Naruto opened his eyes. "Prove it."

"Come here." Naruto rolled until he was by his friend's side. Sasuke took his hand and pulled him so he was sitting. As Naruto barely managed to keep his balance, his eyes closed again. Sasuke put each foot by the side of Naruto's hips and sat down. He took Naruto's face between his hands. Wow. He was hot.

"I have loved you for _so long_, Naruto, you Dobe," he repeated before he started passionately kissing his friend, who melted and moaned as soon as the sensation was registered in his brain.

Naruto had drunk too much and could only manage to wrap his arms around Sasuke's back, moaning again. Sasuke ran his arms through Naruto's arms and back. This made Naruto moan louder. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips and placed light kisses on them, then on the parts of the blond's neck that were easily available. Naruto groaned and threw back his head, which would have hit the floor if Sasuke hadn't had his arms at Naruto's back. They both laughed when Naruto realized what had just happened.

"You're so drunk," Sasuke said.

"I know. Kiss me again," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke made Naruto lay on the floor and continued kissing him. Naruto moaned again as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was actually kissing back, his breathing increased its pace as his heart skipped a beat. He had never thought Naruto would ever kiss him back. All his dreams and daydreams used to focus on Naruto closing his eyes as he kissed him, not on Naruto actually responding. It turned him on to no end.

"Too hot," Naruto complained. Sasuke smirked and took his shirt away from him. Naruto took Sasuke's shirt away as well and returned to his position, out of dizzyness; when he noticed Sasuke had kept staring at his bare chest for quite a while. Naruto smirked as he reached for his friend's neck and pulled him back.

"What, you like it?" Naruto asked before giving him a deep, deep kiss. This time, actually, there would be _no _tomorrow.

"Mmmmmmmhhmmmm..."

Naruto smirked.

He pulled Sasuke's body so that it made contact with his. It felt good. He could feel Sasuke against him, he could clearly feel the muscles of his chest, the gentleness of the skin in his stomach. Sasuke seemed to appreciate it too, as he pushed their bodies close together. Naruto groaned, it was paradise.

He ran his hands through Sasuke's skin hungrily, still kissing him, and after a while of making Sasuke moan discreetly, he placed one hand in the back of his head and played with his hair as his other hand traveled along Sasuke's arm. They slowly broke the kiss when they needed air.

They were both smiling, as if their kiss had been something extremely funny. They looked at their glazed half-closed eyes and found complicity. Their smiles widened.

"So all I needed was to get you drunk?" Sasuke said, and Naruto was sure he would have been smirking if he hadn't taken that much alcohol.

"You needed to tell me before, you asshole."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi," he replied, but Naruto didn't seem to hear that.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Since before..."

"I win."

"You _don't!_"

"Say. Since when?"

"Uhh... the exams, I guess?"

"I win."

"No fucking way, wait, Haku! I had almost forgot!"

"Still win."

"What?"

"First day of Team 7."

"What. The. That... that...?" Naruto burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, that kiss," Sasuke said, laughing again in complicity.

Then, Naruto seemed to realize. "You bastard, that's almost—"

"All along," he interrupted, nodding. He was adorable.

"I've been getting cold showers in vain, you fucking jerk!"

"Huh you too?" They both laughed again. "I think I might be able to help you with that," Sasuke said seductively. He had never used his seductive voice on no one else before, so he was surprised at the effefct it had in Naruto.

The boy sat up out of amazement, half-closed his eyelids and then looked at him expectantly, his smile gone. There was intense desire and longing in his eyes. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. An electric sensation shot through his body without any contact provoking it. He couldn't wait to have Naruto, it had to be that night. Right then. He couldn't think of anything else.

"Show me," Naruto commanded.

He kissed him hard. Naruto let out a groan as he used his arms to mantain his balance. Sasuke ran a hand through his back while kissing him possessively. Then made him lie down and took his pants and boxers from him. He was about to do the same with his remaining clothing, but Naruto decided it was his job. When they were both ready, Sasuke explored every inch of Naruto's body with intense care, almost possessively.

That was it, the feeling he had running madly through his every pore. He _wanted _Naruto, not just wanting to have his physical way with him, but also to have him panting underneath him, screaming his name, cuddling with him, sleeping helplessly next to him, trusting him for protection, calling _his_ name while sleeping. It was strong, and it was reinforcing itself with every moment that went by. This was not natural, even for an Uchiha, as far as he knew. It was almost an animal behaviour.

He lowered his body until their groins made contact. Naruto kissed back energetically as he started moving his legs uncessantly. This created such a delicious friction, Sasuke had to bite Naruto's neck in order to prevent himself from finishing right then. Naruto groaned Sasuke's name loudly as the brunette continued kissing his neck, sucking on the reddened skin, biting every now and then. Naruto gasped.

"There, do that again."

Sasuke obeyed and gently bit the part before Naruto's collarbone. The blond let out an easy moan of pleasure, and Sasuke repeated, earning another one, this one was louder. He liked it and decided to explore the whole region. Naruto had about three weak points in each side of his neck, every one of them worked differently, especially when they were bit in synchrony with each thrust.

Sasuke couldn't wait anymore, he pulled away from Naruto as the boy grunted in disappointment.

"Sasuke, what are you..." Naruto started to ask, but stopped when Sasuke lifted his hips and placed the tip of his amazing hardness against his entrance. He knew what this meant, but either due to alcohol or to their past actions, his nerve cells couldn't quite make a connection. He just closed his eyes, trusting his friend to do the rest.

He did. Slowly and experimentally, Sasuke pushed a little. Naruto stiffened and made him see white, but he focused after a while and managed to ask him if it hurt. Naruto didn't answer, but after a while he looked at him and saw Sasuke had liked it, so he nodded. Sasuke pushed painfully again, but it was worth his pleasure-driven expression. The pain seemed to lessen after a while. He needed him to move, so he nodded again, waiting for him to do whatever was needed to do then. Sasuke pushed more, and Naruto suddenly saw white as an incredible wave of pleasure shot through him, making him moan. Sasuke backed away and thrust in once more, luckily making Naruto moan again. This was too fucking easy.

It felt better than he had ever thought it would. Suddenly, it was not only him moving against Naruto, but Naruto moving against him as well. The look on Naruto's face was incredible. Every time he opened his eyes, he would close them again when Sasuke thrust in, glazy pleasure fleeing through them right into Sasuke's body when he opened them again. Every thrust made it better, soon his body was moving on its own, accelerating the speed. His fingers curled, his muscles overtensed. It felt better each second, he was not sure if he'd be able to control it. He was desperate. Naruto's head was turning to the sides with each wave of pleasure, his face smiling and wincing strangely, alternatively.

Looking at Sasuke as he threw his head back and returned to lock gazes with him only made it worse. Or maybe it made it better, Naruto couldn't tell the difference by now. The room was filled with screams and groans, but everything was vanishing quickly. By some sudden sharp movement, Naruto's butt hit Sasuke's thighs. He realized and tried to lift himself. Oh dear God.

It was crazy. This new angle he had put himself into let Sasuke's member enter him even more deeply than it had before. It made him see stars and different colors. He couldn't help the scream escaping from his lips, which seemed to reach Sasuke, because he kept thrusting deeper and deeper... he was not able to control it. He couldn't hear his own sounds. He didn't really know what was happening, but it was amazing. He totally loved that. He just hoped Sasuke would keep doing it and that he wouldn't ever stop, he couldn't last anymore, but he totally loved it and was willing to fight against it, or along with it – he could never tell – forever.

Sasuke was losing it. Those noises were driving him insane, along with the powerful sensation of need, want, desire. He had wanted Naruto so badly and here he was, screaming his name. He was his. He couldn't get enough, maybe it was because of all the time he spent wanting him and knowing he couldn't have him. Hell, he was starving. He needed him, more. He required him more. It was getting to him. Everything was finally making sense. It was correct. It had not been some craze drawn out of admiration, it was pure need for Naruto. Just a little bit more, just a second more...

Naruto stiffened like mad around him. Their thoughts went blurry and then blank as they both came, at the same time. Sweet moans filled the air as they finished. Sasuke fell over Naruto, who was fighting desperatedly for air. His eyes closed. Sasuke couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face when he looked at the result of his work. He was beyond proud, and beyond tired. And still somewhat drunk, and his body was shaking, so he couldn't get to the sofa. He just pulled away from Naruto as he regained his breath and rested his head on the blond's shoulder for a while.

He was, however, capable of moving them to the bed, eventually. He threw the blanket over Naruto and cuddled with him, just like he had so many times wanted to do. He was _his _dobe, he had just proved that. Nobody could walk in and tell him he was not, because they were together now. His Naruto. Not Sakura's. Not Hinata's. Not anyone's, but his. Only his. He smiled against blonde hairs and inhaled the sweet scent that surrounded his blond everywhere he went. Exhaustion and happiness did their best to lull him to sleep in seconds.

They slept until the next afternoon.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of... ramen.

_Naruto..._

He got up and winced at the realization that a white, sticky substance was covering his stomach unpleasantly. He was looking for something to clean it up as he walked towards the bathroom, when a blond bush of hair peeped from the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of a beautiful Naruto, not quite the Naruto of the night before, but actually... a beautiful, beautiful one. It was like sex had made him incredibly handsome. His blush hadn't disappeared, it had only been brought under control. He blinked at the incredible sight. Naruto saw he was heading towards the shower, smiled at him, and showed him an empty package of ramen, as if saying 'hurry up, it's ramen!'

He bathed quickly and his hunger was so strong that he was sitting in the table five minutes after leaving the shower. They ate in comfortable, but unusually deep silence. They shared innocent smiles whenever their gazes met. Sasuke blushed like a schoolgirl the first time. They were both acting like girls, Sasuke noticed. He hated that. Then again, when he looked at Naruto...

They finished breakfast and Naruto was the first one to speak.

"So..." was all the blond said. Sasuke almost slapped his hand against his forehead.

That was it. There was nothing to say. No regrets, no apologies. 'Yay, we did it!' would have been appropiate, but it wasn't precisely like a Sasuke Uchiha thing to say. Actually, yes, but not quite.

Naruto was still looking at him expectantly, but a tender, sleepy smile had made its way through his lips. "What, what is it?"

"You're my best friend, Naruto."

"I know. That's why I'm taking you back to Konoha, even if you don't want to. I have every right in the world."

_Trouble's coming._

"I won't go back. I have to kill him." Naruto sighed at that, possibly in frustration. "You know I always do what I want, Naruto."

"You know I always _GET_ what I want, Sasuke."

"Then wait for me. Just wait till I kill Itachi."

"Orochimaru wants to..."

"I know. I'm not stupid, I wouldn't let him."

"I'll always be chasing after you, you know that. There's no way in which you would ever get away from me. I'll bug you until you come back." He was being deadly serious. It made Sasuke really consider it.

"Would you still say that in, say, two years?"

"Hopefully you'll be back in a month, but yes. I would never give up on you, Sasuke."

"I'll trust you with that one. You trust me now."

Naruto looked troubled for a while, and clearly browsed his mind for the right words to say. He gave up after a while, sighing.

"Okay," he said in a low voice, "but don't you ever think that you've gotten rid of me. I'll chase you until you come back."

"Okay," Sasuke replied, a little grin making its way through his face. Neither of them was giving up. Both of them were deadly serious, deadly honest, and deadly stubborn.

Just like ever.

* * *

**REPLY TO MY ANONYMOUS, BUT KIND AND CHARMING REVIEWERS (^-^):**

**shinigamikai: **Hey! I'm really glad you like it! I'll try alright? *Sheepish grin* Thank you very much for reading my story! *Kissu!*

**hdfgdsfjh: **Nya! So glad you liked my story! Thanks for reviewing and hey, you sure have a difficult nickname to write! *half-glares* Nah of course not, I'm just kidding ;)! Innocently. xDDD!


End file.
